Super Paper Luigi: The Curse of the Shygirl
by Dahunts
Summary: I don't care about the shygirl's origins. I think she makes an excellent character for a Mario story.
1. Chapter 1

Many great stories involve a great and unshakable hero, ready to defy all odds and put his life on the line for the greater good. Many story tell the tale of a man/woman who has gone through great tragedy, sacrificed so much, and ultimately lose their most important aspect that makes them, them.

This is **not** one of those stories.

Our story begins with a man that just reaches above the lines of average. A man who, unfortunately, is not measured by his own actions, but the actions of his brother. He is a man who has spent most of his life in his brother's shadow, always ready to be noticed. And this man is our...hero of this story. It was a bright and breezy day, just perfect for walking. Our unsuspecting hero, Luigi was taking a stroll through the fields of the Mushroom Kingdom, deep in his own thoughts. " _This is ridiculous!_ " Luigi thought to himself. " _I can't believe it! This is, like, the 8th time Bro is off having an adventure of his own...WITHOUT me!_ " Luigi was becoming frustrated as of lately. It wasn't long after the events with Count Bleck and the citizens of the Flipside, that Mario took on yet another saving-the-world-quest-prophecy-thing. "Am I just not good enough for you, Bro!? Do I really just slow you down THAT much?!" Luigi proclaimed. After his last journey to Rogueport, Luigi swore to always be ready and willing to take on another daring quest. But the only reason Luigi was able to join Mario in stopping Count Bleck was because he was thrown into the middle of everything, and thus, Mario had to watch over his little brother.

As our unsuspecting hero fumed through the fields, shouting to himself like a crazy person, he heard a soft whimper off in the distance. Luigi immediately stopped ranting and stood, listening.

* _sniff...sniff..._ *

The whimpering led our favorite plumber to a small opening in the woods. There, he met a lone shygirl, crying quietly to herself.

" _A shy...girl?_ " Our hero thought to himself. It was rare to see a shyguy to close to the Mushroom Kingdom, the fact that it was female was even rarer. Though Luigi may be seen as a coward, a wimp, or a scaredy-cat to some, he is still a man of pure heart, and is always ready to help those he can. Luigi slowly walked behind the sniveling shygirl, trying not to scare her.

"Um... Excuse me?" He asked. The shygirl quickly turned around, tears flowing through her mask. She had beautiful green hair, which stay tucked away under her long, red hood. But her most noticeable feature was her height. In comparison to other shyguys, she towered most of them. She quickly stood up, wiping the tears off her mask.

"Oh..um...Sorry if I scared you." Luigi said. She buried her hands to her mask and kept weeping.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt?" Luigi asked.

"Voice.." she muttered to herself.

"Voice...?" Luigi asked, determined to get some answers. "Why don't you tell me what happened? What's your name?" he asked.

* _sniff_ * "Skye..." she answered.

"Skye?" he asked.

"My name...It's Skye. Skye the Shygirl..." she explained wiping the rest of the tears away.

"Well, it's nice to meet ya Skye! I'm Luigi!" he exclaimed, hoping his name had some merit.

"Who?.." she asked.

Luigi was obviously let down. The poor man knew that if he had said "Mario", she would instantly rejoice. "Luigi Seagulli...My brother is Mario Seagulli...You know, 'Super Mario'?" he explained. She instantly livened up a bit.

"Maybe...you could help me then?" she asked.

"Ab-So-Lutely! I'd be happy to help!" Luigi exclaimed.

"Well...It's a long story but..I was picking some pretty flowers in the field, singing to myself when...Some guy swooped in out of nowhere and used some weird machine on me...And now every time I try to sing I..." she stopped.

"You what?" he asked.

"I...start coughing and...it hurts sometimes. It's almost hard to breathe after I cough..." she explained.

Luigi was lost, but wanted to do whatever he could to help.

"Hmm... Maybe our library back in Toad Town could explain a thing or two?" he said.

"Toad...Town?" she asked.

"Yup! I can take us there in no time. I know Toad Town like the back of my glove!" he said.

He started walking away, expecting her to follow. But she didn't. He turned around again to see her just standing there.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"My friends...They went to Toad Town a little while ago...and.. caused trouble...right?" Skye asked.

Luigi stopped to think back to the day shyguys swarmed the town. He remembers chasing one around his entire house before his brother sent the shyguy away.

"Pfff. That happened a loooong time ago. Besides, no one in Toad Town is going to hold you personally responsible." he explained.

"Well..." she hesitated.

"C'mon! If any one gives you any trouble, I'll take care of it! I can't help you if we're just standing out here all day, right?" Luigi said.

She was reluctant at first, but Skye finally agreed to follow Luigi into the Mushroom Kingdom.

Our hero guided Skye through Toad Town, determined to quickly get to the library. Skye did receive quite some attention from the inhabitants of Toad Town. She was given looks of scorn from some and looks of admiration from others. But not a single person got in our hero's way.

A friendly toad gave both Luigi and Skye a warm welcome to his library.

"Please! Please! Come in and make yourselves at home!" the old toad announced.

"Hello Russ T.!" our hero greeted.

"Ahh, if it isn't Luigi! To what do I owe the honor, sir?" Russ asked.

"Well I was wondering if you had anything on the shyguy species, shy _girl_ in particular." he asked.

"Hrmm...Let me dig in the back a little bit. I'm sure I have something. In the meantime, please, relax and read to your heart's content!" Russ proclaimed before walking towards the back of the library.

Skye, not wanting to draw attention to herself or be blamed for any problem caused within the library, quietly took a seat on one of the quest chairs by a large pile of books. She simply sat with her hands rested on her lap. Luigi was secretly a fantasy enthusiast, and began looking through the books that fit his favorite category. He skimmed very quickly over some books of magnificent stories. One told of a great door beneath a dingy city which holds the spirit of a 1,000 year old demon. Another told of a book that would be used to destroy all worlds. But the last book he looked at is the one that really caught his eye. " _The Voicless Suffering, huh?_ " He read to himself. He opened up to a random page in the beginning and started reading a random paragraph.

"The innocent shall do no harm. He will steal that which is most precious from her. Sorrow. Agony. Pain.

Passing bystander eager to help. Save her, sir! Struggle. Vast. Conquer.

Should she never be able to reclaim what is hers, the end of of life shall draw near. Sleep. Forever. Death.

Take heed, noble sir! Journey of a thousand. West. West. West."

Russ T. soon emerged from the back. "You're in luck, sonny! I found one last copy on _The Biography on Shyguys_! I hope it helps."

Russ handed Luigi the book. "Thanks gramps! Would it be okay if I borrowed this book for a bit?" Luigi asked.

"Of course! Please, step over here and we can fill out some paperwork."

Skye and Luigi both emerged from the library.

"Cool! So now I have a good place to start learning about what I can. Let's go back to my place so I can read into this a bit." Luigi explained. Skye nodded.

After taking a pipe back to his and his brother's home, Luigi placed the book on the table and began to read it.

"So..Luigi. How is reading a book about me going to help at all?" Skye asked.

"I figured the best way to help you, for now, is to learn more about you. Did you know you're the first female shyguy I've ever seen?" Luigi asked while flipping through some pages. Skye shrugged.

Some time passed as Luigi read the book. He did take a break to make Skye a cup of Koopa Leaf Tea. As our hero flipped through the book, one phrase kept popping up in his head for some reason. " _West. West. West."_ Why west? What could it mean. Eventually Luigi tired of reading the book and was determined to find out exactly what the west held for him and Skye. Luigi closed the book.

"Enough of this! It's time we chase down whoever took your ability to sing from you!" Luigi exclaimed. Skye woke up and nodded.

"Just out of curiosity Skye, do you know what way that guy went?" Luigi asked.

"Oh..erm..." Skye stood up and walked outside. Luigi followed. "If I was here like this..." Skye started. She pointed up in the sky, then changed direction. "That way!" she exclaimed. Our hero was not a compass, so I assumed, for all intents and purposes, that she was pointing west. He nodded. "Gimme a second." he said before walking back inside. He began writing his brother a note. "Bro, while you are out taking care of your business, I'll be out taking care of mine. If you are home before me, then don't worry! I'll be back in no time. Stay safe bro! Love, Luigi. P.S, did you know Shyguys can take off their masks whenever they want, they just choose not to?" And with that, our hero set out with Skye, determined give her back her ability to sing. Skye had her doubts for a moment, but decided to stay by Luigi's side since he was the first to offer her help. But what exactly lays ahead for our hero? What has Luigi truly gotten himself into?


	2. Chapter 1a

**Chapter 1: What Lies ahead?**

 _With Toad Town to their backs, our hero guides Skye through open fields, full of flowers and enemies! What path lies ahead for these two? Will Luigi really be able to help her sing again? With only hope in their hearts, our heroes follow a dirt road. Eventually, they reach a gate..._

Our wanderers followed the road through some trees and stumbled upon a gate. The gate was large and decorated beautifully with flowers of all sorts. In front of the gate stood two Goomba guards with green scarves around their necks.

"Halt!" they declared. Our heroes quickly stopped in place.

"What business do you have with Codonopsis Village?" One guard asked.

"My friend here lost something of hers and we think something in this direction might help us." our hero explained.

"That was probably the most vague answer we've ever gotten before." one guard said.

"Are you two lost? You should turn around, I hear Toad Town sells maps!" the other guard laughed.

"I'm serious!" Luigi tried to reason. "My friend lost her ability to sing, and I have a feeling coming here will help."

"Enough with the jokes." the first guard proclaimed. "We aren't exactly in a good way right now, but I'll tell ya what. If you can beat us, we'll let you in. How's that sound, Greenie?"

"Pfff! Look at this chicken! Of course he doesn't want to try and take us!" the other exclaimed.

Luigi, quickly becoming angry, took a fighting stance. "Fine! If I have to fight you to get in, I will!"

Skye pulled Luigi aside. "Are you sure you want to do this? Do you want me to help?" she asked.

Our Green Chicken shook his head. "I can take these guys. Just some Goombas, right? Besides, I got us past those other enemies safely, right?"

Skye took a second. "We ran and hid from all of them..."

Luigi turned to the two Goombas. "Enough! I'm ready when you are!"

Skye quickly took a few steps back.

The two Goombas charged our hero. One jumped up and quickly bonked Luigi on his head. The other got behind him before he noticed. As the second Goomba when to bonk Luigi, our hero faded left, completely avoiding the painful head-bonk. As the second Goomba hit the ground, Luigi quickly pulled out his mallet and gave a head-bonk of his own. The second Goomba was dizzy, but not done yet! After Luigi hit the second Goomba, the first one jumped up for another bonk. Luigi quickly guarded himself, saving the worst of the hit. Luigi then jumped up and stomped the first Goomba a couple times, knocking him out. The second Goomba tried to regroup and attack Luigi again, but missed horribly. Just one more stomp from Luigi finished that Goomba too.

Luigi turned to Skye, who rose from a bush she was hiding in.

"See? No biggie!" Luigi boasted.

"That looked like it was pretty rough..." Skye started.

"I took care of it though, right?" Luigi asked.

"Maybe I should help you next time. I'm not much of a fighter, but I can try." Skye persisted.

Luigi took a second to think about it. When the guards collected themselves, they reluctantly got up to face our hero.

"Wow, what were we thinking?" the first guard started.

"Whatever man. A deal's a deal. Just don't cause any trouble, ok? We have enough problems as it is." the second guard finished. They both then turned and opened the gate for our heroes, who happily walked through.

Past the gate was a beautiful village, adorned with bright, vibrant flowers. The village seemed pretty enough, except for one thing: There were a bunch of Goombas passed out all over the village. Some seemed to be just laying about while others seemed to be in distress or pain.

"Do Goombas usually do this in their villages?" Skye asked.

"My brother never mentioned them doing anything like this. It definitely looks weird though." Luigi stated.

"It's not very often we get travelers visiting us." an old Goomba said, walking up to our heroes.

"Hello. And who might you be?" Luigi asked.

"I'm Goombill, the mayor of our little village here. I must say, you two must have horrible timing." Goombill began.

"What's been happening here? We heard a few things from the two guards in the front, but we really have no idea what's going on." Luigi asked.

"Come. I'll tell you all about it at my home." Goombill then turned and started for his house. Luigi and Skye followed behind, passing by a large, dry fountain in the middle of the village, with a bunch of topsoil around it. Our heroes quickly got themselves situated in Goombill's house.

"You see that fountain on the way in? That's called the Spring of Life. It's water is able to make any flowers or plants bloom within minutes. The fountain is dead-center of the village too, which allows it to produce aquifers underground all around our village." Goombill explained.

"Wait, it produces aquifers? How does that work?" Skye asked.

Goombill gestured to a picture on one of his walls. In that picture was a blue stone, a deep, clean ocean blue. "That's called the Fountain Rock. When that rock is placed inside the fountain, that's when the magic happens. Water starts pouring through from nowhere, while also forming the aquifers. We're not exactly sure how it works, but we know for certain there is a correlation between that stone, the fountain, and all the water."

"But wait. On our way here, that fountain was bone-dry." Luigi stated.

Goombill nodded. That's because someone took it! Without that water, the plants in front of the fountain are almost impossible to grow. And we eat those flowers regularly, which means we don't have much else here..."

"So all the Goombas out front are hungry? Is that why so many are passed out?" Skye asked.

Goombill nodded again. "It's been at least five days already. We can feel ourselves get weaker by the minute. We need the Fountain Rock back. We need someone to go to Thornside manor and take it back from that terrible Koopa and his little gang!" Goombill was becoming heated.

"Wait, Koopa? What's his name?" Luigi asked. He immediately thought of Bowser.

"R. O. Koopa. We don't know what the R and O stand for, but that's what he was shouting when he and the rest of the Koopas came and stole that stone." Goombill explained.

"That settles it! We'll get your stone back for you, but I need to ask a favor." Luigi began.

"Anything!" Goombill pleaded.

"My friend here lost her ability to sing. We don't know the whole story, but know it isn't for something pleasant. Do you know anything that could help our journey?" Luigi negotiated.

"Hrmm... The last I heard of a voice being stolen, it happened to Princess Peach of the Mushroom Kingdom. Oh, that's a good story. But as for your friend?... I think I might of heard about something like this happening. Something specific about you tow maybe. I can go to our library and search through our archives? See if I find something?" Goombill explained.

"Agreed."


End file.
